


Red

by Laurenafenete_Freebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenafenete_Freebatch/pseuds/Laurenafenete_Freebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why could such a colour haunt John so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red; the colour that runs through everybody’s veins. The colour that expresses anger, passion, and love. That was the colour that haunted John Watson every night.

John used to dream about the colour red in the sands of Afghanistan; trickling streams, forming rivers and pools of the crimson liquid; quenched the parched sands of the bare, stark land.  
The colour used to stain John’s hands every night and every day, belonging to the now lifeless bodies of the men and women he had fought hard to save.  
But now the dreams were of the monochrome-coloured, rain-sodden streets of the city.  
The city where the scarlet thread of murder ran through the dull and colourless skein of life. Where his friend lain, body lifeless and limp, face splattered with blood, his skin ivory white and cold. Eyes glazed over staring directly into John’s soul. This is the sight that greets John every night without fail . It always made John wake, clutching his bed sheets until the entirety of colour in his fists drained out, tears streaking across his face.  
Red.  
The colour that means a lot of things. Passion, love, anger, and danger. To John it means an infinite ‘could of beens’ and the loss of a dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another ficlet written on a whim. I just had the idea of writing about a colour and I wanted to write another angst fic. (Poor John I dont know why I torture him so badly) This has been betaed by the loverly Alyssa (optimistoftheyear.tumblr.com). Thank you for the speedy editing. This was first drafted at 1am in the morning so blame me for anything wrong for the fic.


End file.
